


情人

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	情人

我走下楼的时候，波诺弗瓦太太刚刚理好行李，弗朗西斯一边和她说着什么。他们的孩子蹦蹦跳跳的跑过去，一把抱住他的大腿。

“我一定会想死你啊，我的甜心。”他伸出手揉揉小姑娘的头，然后弯下腰把她整个人轻巧的抱起来。

“我也是，papa。”她亲昵的贴上他的鼻子蹭了蹭，“还有maman，我们都会想你。”

“好极了。一路上要听maman的话，在波尔多乖一点。”他温柔地说道。波诺弗瓦太太走了过去，手轻轻搭上他的肩，目光斜过去望向他的眼睛。她今天随意地绑了一下那深栗色的头发，戴的是弗朗西斯送给她的珍珠耳环，那动人的眼睛充满依依不舍。

“那么，au revoir，亲爱的。”她接过小姑娘，挽起嘴唇对着他笑道。

“一路顺风。”他点点头，一边搂住妻子和孩子。三个人出现在这一框画面，实在是幸福又和谐的美感。我犹豫地和波诺弗瓦太太打了声招呼，不过对方似乎并没有听见。

他们没再多停留。大门关上了，一声沉重的吱呀声。

“终于啊。”我走下楼梯，脚步声清晰的回荡在客厅里，他站在原地，缓慢转过身来，“你温馨的家庭离别简直在折磨我的神经。”

“别这么说，亚瑟。”他的瞳孔聚焦在我身上，浅淡的紫色配着白皮肤好看极了，他的嘴唇显得苍白，眼神却闪着光亮。我凝视了一会，忍不住伸出手，抚摸着他的脸颊。

“你看上去心情不好？”他问道。

“嗯，被你们恶心到了。”

“拜托，亚蒂，想想吧，接下来的两天我们都是自由的。你恶心两分钟不算什么吧。”我的情人耸耸肩。

“但愿如此。”我环过他的脖子，果断地吻了上去。

我应该感谢波诺弗瓦太太的，几个月前她若是没有登招聘家庭教师的信息，我也自然不会在报纸上看到它，自然不会来到这个家庭成为家庭教师，更不会义无反顾的爱上弗朗西斯。

我更应该感谢她，和弗朗西斯一起搬到这间房子里——客厅连着卧室，软羊毛地毯打扫的干干净净的，以及床——那温软带着微微凉意的天鹅绒。赤裸着在上面欢爱感觉好极了。

“嘿，记得吗，第一次见到你的时候，你的衬衫扣得紧紧地，一副禁欲的模样。”弗朗西斯凑在我的耳边说道。

“也许吧。我从前一直是正常人，直到遇到你，流氓先生。”我仰起头玩味的看着他。

他不可置否的笑了声，一把摁住我的手反扣在卧室的门框上，皮肤接触到边角上时，痛感毫无征兆的在神经里传播开来。他继续着动作，用另一只手握住我的下巴，硬生生地抬起一个角度。而我依旧直直的看着他——这激怒了我的情人，他粗暴地咬上我的嘴唇，用他的舌头摩挲着我的下唇，再带着些唾津移动到上方。那沉重的呼吸冲荡在我的脸上，燃烧着熊熊情焰的味道。

他显然是失去了耐心，没在我的嘴唇上温柔的多停留一分钟。他迫不及待的抵开我的齿关，柔软的舌头勾着牙齿上的每一处缝隙。我试着放松了片刻，让他更多地向深处探索，更多地品尝我口腔里的味道。噢，上帝，他的吻技可真好，光是舌尖或轻或重的撩拨就让我的下腹起了一点反应。

“唔……够了……停…停下…”我挣脱开来含糊不清的说道。

“这些小把戏让你承受不了了？”他乖乖地停下，用着那种狡黠的眼神看着我。

“看在上帝的份儿上，”我搂着他继续道，“咱们别在这浪费时间了吧。”

“如你所愿。”他勾勾唇角。

天知道我和弗朗西斯怎么滚到了床上，平静地走过去？拜托，不可能。跌跌撞撞地拥吻着倒上去的？也许吧，不过也许是个更谨慎的办法。他抱着我过去的？应该，他力气不小，以前似乎就这样做过。把这些抛去脑后吧，至少，我们现在在床上了——我和他，两个人——身体上裸露出来的皮肤紧紧地贴合着，像是带着引力一般的，彼此融合着热量。他单手撑着床单，另一只手胡乱的解着衬衣扣子。我半撑起身子仰着头去吻他，一边帮着他脱衣服。

“你忍不住了？”

“给我快点。”

他轻笑了一声，迅速地扯下外衣，揉成团扔在床边，反过来开始牵扯我的。我没耐心的啄吻着他的下颌，他的脖子——那线条优美极了，饱满的肌理泛着浅淡的光泽，锁骨处沉着一道横斜的影，从这个角度看上去，他的身体像是被油墨描摹出来的，而且没有一点瑕疵。

我们很快赤裸相对。

他有条不紊的开始着前戏——从我的耳垂开始，或轻或重的吮吸舔咬着，然后像平常一样的滑下脖颈，嘴唇温热的触感在锁骨窝处停留片刻，这期间他还会用他修长的手指加入进来，抚摸着前胸，腰腹——在那里挠痒痒似的打着旋儿，或是按着钢琴键般的，触摸那些和性爱毫不相干的部位，尽管如此，这还是让人感觉很好。没错，跟弗朗西斯做爱棒极了——开头是温柔的格调，像是支催眠功能的夜曲儿，又像是翻卷着沙粒的海在低吟。而后慢慢地掀起一点波澜，在心尖的暗礁上扑打着浪花，伴着一波一波的潮水，开始汹涌澎湃起来。他轻松地做到这些，把性当成一件美妙的、富有艺术感的事情对待，让身体和心灵得到和谐而统一的快感。

“弗朗……”

“嗯？”

“我忍不住了。”

“什么，亲爱的？”他弯下腰，一脸调皮的表情吐出舌头，在我的乳尖舔了一下。

“……我想……要…”我吸了一口气。

“哦。”他点点头。

“你就这么点……反应吗？混蛋。”

他没回答我，取而代之的是双腿上游动的手指触感，我感觉到他强制的把我的腿分开，是最羞耻的M型，噢，够了，我闭上眼睛想着。下腹被他温热的吐息所包裹，还有那湿热的感觉，在大腿内侧，或轻或重的，我能感受到，他的嘴唇在那个危险地带移动着。快感像是电流一样的沿着神经末端传递着，我猜我的前端正源源不断的析出液体。

啊，棒极了，那种感觉。我微微的低头看了眼，他正趴在我的腿间，砂金色的卷发挠着大腿两侧的皮肤，嘴里含着我勃立的性器，上下移动着。他的舌头——那湿软的东西正在那变着法儿的舔着，他专心的给我口交，那样子丝毫不夸张的可以形容成在享受一道美味。

“嗯……啊…啊……弗朗……”我下意识的弓起身子，手指伸进他的毛发里，示意他更用力的吞吐着。

他继续着动作，双手伸到我的大腿后，在腰臀处轻轻地揉按着。

“……啊……嗯……唔…啊……够…够了……”身体情不自禁的随着他的频率晃动起来，我试着反抗，而理智又被情欲打断，快感聚集成一块。高潮的那一瞬间，我还是羞耻的叫了出来。

“润滑剂用光了。”他突然说道。

“嗯。”我喘了一会，简单的回应了一个字。

“用你的液体吧，”他爬上来低头看着我，眼神闪着别样的光，“今天还是前入？”

“嗯……吧…要做就快点……”我不耐烦的环上他的脖子。

“乖一点，亚蒂，为了你我忍了挺久了。”

“……那样我也不会感谢你的。”

他温柔的看了我一眼，复又道：“那我就不客气了啊。”

“……说什么废话，快点来吧。”

他叹息了一声。

熹微的阳光从窗子里照射进来，被窗帘层叠的布料打乱，还是不偏不倚的照射在他的身上。我的情人真好看，我这样想着。他的皮肤在光鲜的爱抚下变得闪闪发亮，像是吸血鬼缀满钻石的肌肤一样，饱满的肌肉也那样光滑。他的身体上没有一点多余的构造，所有的沟壑和肌理都那样的均匀，那样的恰到好处。他的头发垂下来，发尖打着弯曲的卷儿，在那棱角柔和的脸上落下一道影，紫罗兰色的眼瞳像是沉着深色的海。他像是天生就带着一股美好的味道——我说不太清楚，也许它混着些初春鸢尾的花香？抑或是沉淀许久的红酒味道？——总之，它们一起交织着，穿梭在他身上每一处毛孔中，让人忍不住的情动。

“弗朗西斯。”他的手指伸进我身体里的那一刻，我这样，轻轻地唤着他的名字。

“我在，亲爱的。”他回答着，一边耐心地用手指抽插着，嘴唇交缠着我的嘴角，想掩盖掉一些细细碎碎的呻吟。

光线开始旋转。

他缓慢地进入了，身体后方突如其来的充实感硬是让皮肤析出一层汗液，我闷哼一声，潜意识用手捂住了嘴。他一点点的向前抵着，借着精液的润滑。疼痛在我的身体里蔓开，我却丝毫不想让他停下动作。

“……嗯…啊……开…开始吧……”

他听到了我的声音，便渐渐放开了动作，下身的火一瞬间燃了起来，身体里或轻或重的感觉变得有些模糊，我被填的满满的，忍不住从嗓子里漏出一些嗯嗯啊啊的声音。他毫不疲倦的挺动着腰，手撑着床单，嘴唇落在脸颊上轻轻的爱抚着。我能清晰地听到囊袋拍打而发出的声音，混着交合处的水声，回荡在房间里显得极尽情色和淫靡。

“再快一点，嗯？”他说。

所有理智的弦在那一瞬间绷断了，他开始疯狂的冲撞着，前端不断地碰着身体里的那个顶点，我的腿架在他的肩膀上，身体随着他的动作剧烈的晃动着，我看着我们粘合的部位，看着那里羞耻的颤抖着。我放出声音开始叫，嘴巴张开的大大的，眼眶里甚至模糊着生理盐水。什么也不剩下了，只有我们俩——我和他，我们做着爱，快乐地，愉悦地，那美妙的感觉在心里开出花来。

我一定说了很多脏话。

尽管如此，我开心极了。

“……嗯…啊……要…要去了……”最后的一刻我失声叫了出来。

“一起。”他用手抚摸着我的性器，低喘着回答道。

他的精液很快喷涌而出，滚烫的，在我的甬道里全部的射了出来，在那一个瞬间，我也释放了出来，那些白浊喷洒在我的小腹上，带着同样灼热的温度。

“一如既往，棒极了。”我亲吻着他。我的情人也用力的回应着，我们习惯用亲吻来填补高潮后的余韵。

“我爱你，弗朗西斯。”最后我这样说。

他用嘴唇无声地回答着。

“对了，亚瑟，前些天她跟我提起一些事。”

“你太太？”

“嗯，她跟我商量。说再过一两个礼拜，就…把我们的孩子送去上学。”

“所以？”

“我们……也许就不需要雇用家庭教师了。”他顿了一会，眼神试探似的打量着我。

“哦，”我想了想，“没关系啊。”

“可是——亲爱的，我们……”

“我们以后就不能频繁的见面了？”

“……嗯。”

我从他的怀里坐直，直直盯着他漂亮的眼睛。“你知道我的公寓在哪里，就算过一两个礼拜，我顶多回到那里去住。”

“嗯……亚蒂…我的意思是……”

“是什么？”

他把他想说的又咽了回去。

“没什么。总之，希望你能理解。”

“没什么理解不了的，就这样吧。弗朗。”我抚摸着他的下颌，“你该刮刮胡子了。”

他笑笑，又凑过来吻我。胡渣在我的皮肤上留下粗糙的质感。

“那——晚上再见？”他单手撑着门框说道，“顺便问一下，今晚想吃什么？”

“没什么特别想吃的。你随便做些？”我如实回答道。

“好吧。”他耸耸肩。

“再见。”我换好鞋，拿着自己的雨伞打开大门。

“再见——亲爱的。”

离开的时候雨似乎小了一点。我的雨伞是透明材质的，雨水打落在上面，晕成迸溅状，一滴一滴的，模糊成一片，目光穿过伞望向远处，所有的物体都像被生生的隔离了一个空间。

我走过第二个街角时回过头，波诺弗瓦家门口的花儿仍开得那样明丽。

“喂？”

“弗朗。今晚我不来了。”

“怎么了？”

“今晚六点要赶火车。阿维尼翁。那里有个好差事等着我呢。”我胡乱编了一个理由。

电话那头停顿了很长时间，我清清楚楚的听到他急促的呼吸声。一时间我再想不出要说些什么，于是就挂了电话。末了索性把手机关机。

就这样吧，再见吧。我想。

毕竟我们只是情人。


End file.
